L'histoire d'une nation
by Nezumi-Liet
Summary: Comment Prusse a-t-il rencontré son cher West ? Comment vivent-ils les évènements tantôt surprenant et tantôt dramatique qui se sont déroulé au cours de l'histoire ? Revivez l'histoire de l'Allemagne au côté de Ludwig et Gilbert. De la création de l'Allemagne à la réunification. Je tiens à préciser que les personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartienne pas même si cela m'aurais fait plais
1. Versailles 18-01-1871

Aussi loin que je pouvais me souvenir, j'avais toujours vu et eu l'albinos à mes côtés. SI certain n'aimait pas avoir se regarde rubis et moqueur sur eux, moi, je l'adorais, c'était une source de réconfort. L'albinos avait toujours été là dans les meilleurs comme dans les pires moments. M'aidant à avancer et à me redresser à chacune de mes chutes et il en a eu...  
Vous devez vous demander à où remonte ma mémoire ? Je me rappel du premier jour où j'ai rencontré mein bruder pour cela laissez-moi vous raconter mon histoire...

**Versailles 18 janvier 1871**

Après la victoire de l'armée Prussienne sur l'armée française Gilbert fut convoqué à Versailles pour le couronnement de Guillaume 1Er qui deviendra son futur roi. Ou du moins le pensait parce que derrière ce grand homme se tenant timidement et en grande partie cacher un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleu. Encore impressionner par tout ce monde qui se réunissait, pour lui ? Bien sûre, ils étaient là pour le roi, mais qui dis roi dis aussi pays et le petit blond était la représentation d'une nation naissante. Il était et sera l'Allemagne unifiée moderne, dite également Deuxième Reich ou Reich Wilhelminie.

L'albinos avançait au côté des princes qui allait couronner l'homme. Qui pouvait bien être ce petit garçon qui finit par sortir des jambes pour se tenir fièrement au côté de Guillaume 1er ?  
Le regard azur du jeune inconnu croisa les deux rubis de l'albinos avant de déviez vers l'homme qui était mis à l'honneur en ce jour. Le roi baissa les yeux vers le petit garçon qui l'interrogeait du regard et posa une main sur sa tête le pousse doucement devant lui pour qu'il fasse face au Prussien.

Pas le temps de dire un mot que les princes allemands s'approchèrent pour l'avènement. Transmettant la couronne à l'homme qui allait désormais les diriger. Ludwig passa une main sur son uniforme noir avant de se remettre au garde-à-vous, ne lâchent pas l'albinos du regard. L'homme l'intriguait au plus haut point et il attentait vivement les présentations.  
. Inclinez-vous devant son altesse le roi Guillaume 1er souverain incontesté du second Reich.  
Suite à ces mots toute l'assemblée s'inclina devant le nouveau souverain. L'allemand lui se tient droit couvent de sa petite taille tout ce monde qui juraient ainsi fidélité à sa couronne, cela n'était pas si désagréable de voir les gens se montrer soumit de la sorte. Quelque chose en lui disait que tout cela n'allait que commencer et que l'armée prussienne ne sera pas la seule à s'incliner de la sorte face à lui.

Une fois de plus son regard s'attardait sur les deux rubis qui c'étaient relever vers lui, s'il avait eu envie de fuir, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre pas maintenant dans de telles circonstances. L'assemblé se redressa enfin laissant le souverain seul. Guillaume 1er avait enfin l'occasion de faire les présentations et invita Gilbert à s'approcher. Le grand blanc qui partait déjà suivant ses boss dûs faire demi-tour pour s'approcher et le petit travaillaient sur lui pour ne pas reculer, son regard peut rassurer allait de l'inconnu à son boss qui finit par prendre la parole.

-Je te présente Gilbert Beilschmidt dit aussi l'Empire Prusse, il est comme toi.

Puis se tournant vers l'autre nation posant une main sur la tête de l'enfant

-Il s'agit de Ludwig Beilschmidt, c'est l'Allemagne, le second Reich. Je pense que tu peux le voir comme un frère. Tâche de lui apprendre tout ce que tu sais. J'ai de grandes ambitions pour l'Allemagne. À toi de l'y préparer et de m'aider. Le prussien prit soudainement un air sérieux avant de poser le genou au sol placent un bras sur son torse et s'inclina devant le blond pour la seconde fois de la journée. Avant de relever la tête et regarder le petit allemand. Il eut un sourire qui s'élargit de façon étrange pour la jeune nation qui se demandait encore où il était tombé. Puis sans un mot de plus Guillaume 1er partit laissant les deux germaniques ensembles. L'albinos eu, un grand sourire se redressant enfin posant une main sur la tête du plus jeune.

-Ore-sama va bien s'occuper de toi et il est tellement Awesome qu'il t'apprendra tout ce que tu dois savoir, tu peux me faire confiance.

Allemagne regarda l'albinos se redresser et ferma un œil en voyant la main s'approcher de son visage, ce n'était pas un signe de faiblesse, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette grande nation l'accepte ainsi et aussi facilement avec un grand sourire. Il s'attendait plus à ce qu'il le voie comme un adversaire, mais que du contraire... Allait-il vraiment le prendre pour un frère comme l'avait conseillé Guillaume 1er ? Seul le temps pourra le confirmer.


	2. La fin d'une nation

**Chute de l'empire Prusse**

Voilà quelques jours qu'Allemagne vivait au côté de Prusse notre albinos en profitait le plus possible les guerres ne cessais pas pour autant et il revenait presque tous les jours à la maison, un bras bander, une lèvre tailler. Rien de bien réjouissant et toujours fatiguer. Cela inquiétait le petit germanique qui ne comprenait pas comment cette si grande nation revenait ainsi blesser. Il l'avait pourtant vue en pleine forme il y a quelques jours. Lors de leur première rencontre. Là aussi, il revenait d'une bataille et pourtant, il n'avait pas été blessé de la sorte, que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

- Bruder ?

L'enfant regardait son ainé, l'inquiétude se lissait dans ses yeux, il ne voulait pas que l'albinos disparaisse pas maintenant, il était encore trop petit et sans lui il était certain de se faire attaquer. Il avait besoin de lui plus qu'il n'osait le dire. Il était un réconfort et un pilier solide pour lui, il avait vécu temps de bataille qu'il ne pourrait lui-même en vivre et pourtant, il était là devant lui dans un état pitoyable, il devait se passer quelques choses de grave et le prussien était surement occuper à le cacher pour le protéger de cela. L'enfant ne le lâcha pas du regard alors qu'il tortillait ses doigts n'osent poser de question. Voyant cela l'albinos eu son éternel sourire et posa une main sur la tête du blond le couvant de ses deux rubis. Son geste, ce geste pourtant banal était devenu si familier. Il disait « tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas.» Mais cette fois cela ne fonctionnait pas. Ludwig ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais il sentait que quelques choses se tramaient et il n'allait pas aimer cela.

- Kessessesse West, tout va bien, Ore-sama est invincible ! Je suis Awesome rien ne peut m'arriver

-Hum... tu...tu en es sure ?

-Ja !

Gilbert avant répondu directement avec un grand sourire, il ne voulait pas paniquer le plus jeune pour rien et encore moins avec ce qui lui arrivait. Il savait que le blond ne supporterait pas ce qui lui arrivait et pour cause, il était l'origine de tout cela. Il ne fallait pas prendre l'albinos pour un idiot, c'était un excellent soldat perdant rarement une bataille, mais voilà depuis quelques jours, il semblait s'affaiblir pour dire vrai, il se sentait faiblir de jour en jour et ce depuis l'arrivée d'Allemagne. Ses boss avaient ils oublié de lui dire quelques choses ? Probablement et c'est pour cela qu'il décida que le lendemain, il irait les voir pour tirer les choses au clair.

Le lendemain le prussien fut convoqué par les princes allemands pour un sujet très sérieux bien. Au moins, il n'aura pas à les déranger pour rien, il allait pouvoir passer toutes ses questions et il compter sur lui pour ne pas partir temps qu'il n'aura pas eu toutes ses réponses.

-Gilbert nous t'avons convoqué pour parler de ce qui se passe.

-Super, ore-sama avait justement envie de ...

-La Prusse est dissoute. Lors de l'avènement de roi Guillaume nous avons remis entre ses mains le territoire de la Prusse, il fait désormais parti intégrante de l'Allemagne. Le royaume Prusse n'existe plus.

-Kessessesse, très drôle ! Vous avez presque piégé Ore-sama, j'ai failli y croire. Aller sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

L'albinos rigolait comment lui, le grand et génialissime ore-sama pouvait disparaitre ? Impossible, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, il se sentait en pleine forme, mais un long et interminable blanc s'installèrent entre eux, trop long pour ne pas être grave et appuyer les paroles de l'un des princes.  
C'était vrai ? Ils étaient sérieux ? Il allait vraiment disparaitre ? L'albinos déglutit avec difficulté, regarde ses supérieurs cherchent vainement une trace de farce dans leurs regards, mais impossible, il semblait si...si sérieux...l'albinos eu un rire nerveux avant de tomber à genoux au sol baissant la tête, son regard suivant le mouvement. Jamais il n'avait paru aussi abattu, voilà qui expliquait le fait que ses forces le quittaient. Qu'il rentrait toujours dans un sale état enfin plus qu'avant. Les hommes se consultèrent du regard avant de passer au côté du prussien pour sortir, le dernier lui tapota l'épaule

- Désoler Gilbert.  
Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'ils lui adressaient avant que les lourdes portes de chêne ne claquent dans son dos le laissant seul dans la pièce, vide, tout était vide aussi bien ce qui l'entourait que ce qu'il ressentait en lui sur le moment. Pour la première fois depuis bon nombre d'années et dieu sait combien de décennies il se retient, il finit par pleure n'arrivant pas chasser les paroles des bosses qui lui hantait désormais l'esprit.  
Ce fut plusieurs minutes plus tard que le prussien se releva, tentant de rester digne face à cette désastreuse nouvelle. Il devait rentrer chez lui faire face à Ludwig, devait-il lui en vouloir ? C'était de SA faute s'il était désormais voué à disparaitre. On pourrait croire qu'il lui en voudrait à jamais, mais non, le blond ignorait ce que leurs boss respectifs avaient décidé sinon il lui aurait dit, tout gentil et mignon qu'il peut être, il n'aurait pas pu lui cacher cela, pas une chose aussi grave...  
L'albinos rentra à la maison, ouvrant discretement la porte pour se glisser à l'intérieur

- West, ore-sama est là !

- West ?

Pas de réponse, c'était calme trop calme... Il passa l'entrée et alla directement au salon balayant la pièce du regard, personne ? Où pouvait-il bien être ? Il s'approcha doucement de l'unique canapé, posa un genou sur un coussin avant de se pencher subitement par-dessus. Vide ... Étrange... Le petit n'était pas du genre à jouer à cache-cache encore moins depuis que le prussien rentrait blesser des batailles. Et si ? Nein ! Impossible, ils n'auraient pas fait cela ?! Le prussien se mit à fouiller toute la maison de fond en comble. Non, il n'était pas paniqué qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ? Il appelait son frère, mais sans résultat.

Il avait tout fouillé, tout ? Nein, il avait oublié la chambre du petit. Le prussien fonça vers l'escalier gravissent les marches quatre à quatre pour aller vers la chambre de l'enfant, il défonça limite la porte en entrent. Son regard se posa sur Allemagne recroquevillé sur lui, les bras croiser sur ses genoux la tête enfuit dans ses derniers.

- West...ore-sama t'a chercher partout, tu aurais pu répondre.

Le jeune germanique resta cloitrer dans son silence, ressent sa main sur une lettre qu'il avait reçue de son boss. N'offrant cas l'ainé un silence lourd pour réponse, il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle. Tout comme son frère et lui avait bien du mal à l'accepter. Il fallut un certain temps avant que Ludwig ne redresse la tête. Quand il le fit, il ne put qu'offrir un regard remplit de larme, les yeux et les joues rougies à cause de ses pleurs.  
- Bru...Gi...Gilbert...

Il n'osait même plus l'appeler Bruder et il avait ses raisons comment pouvait-il encore l'appeler ainsi alors qu'il venait de le vouer à disparaitre ? L'albinos s'approcha se mettant à genoux devant lui avant de le prendre à bras, l'un comme l'autre blesser par la nouvelle qui venait de les toucher.

- Tut mir Leid...  
- Vergebung...  
- Ich wollte nie, dass dies...

-Ja...Ja ore-sama le sais West, il le sait. Et ne pleure pas c'est ore-sama qui devrait pleurer pas toi...

L'albinos avait dit cela en serrant un peu l'étreinte sur le blond, il n'y pouvait rien. Tout cela était la faute des bosses. Et comme il s'en était douté Allemagne n'était pas au courant de ce qui avait été décidé.  
Ore-sama ne t'en veut, quoi qu'il arrive, il reste et sera toujours avec toi West. Quoi qu'il se passe je n'abandonnerai pas mein Bruder.  
Ont dit toujours une naissance pour une mort et une fois de plus se dictons avait été d'application... Malheureusement se fut à la Prusse de mourir pour laisser place à l'Allemagne naissante.

Traduction

Tut mir Leid... désolé...

Vergebung... pardon...

Ich wollte nie, dass dies... je n'ai jamais voulu cela...

chapitre "bonus", Je n'ai pas su avoir de date précise par rapport à la fin de la Prusse, d'où le fait qu'il soit mit en bonus. Si vous avez des informations ou correction/indication elles sont les bien venue. En tout cas merci pour les messages et j'espère ne pas vous decevoir


	3. Le 1er Zeppelin

**Premier vol d'un zeppelin 2 juillet 1900**

C'était un jour de printemps comme les autres pour notre jeune allemand. Depuis sa création, il avait peu changé, restant le petit blond aux yeux bleu que l'albinos avait rencontré. Il devenait juste plus fort et grandissait peu à peu son économie devait être en plein essor. Et aujourd'hui le prussien avait une surprit pour lui. Il avait entendu parler d'un événement très important pour le peuple. Et il comptait bien y emmener le jeune germanique. Arrivant dans la demeure de Berlin, il ouvrit la porte à la volée entrant dans le couloir avant d'aller vers le salon. Il regarda Ludwig placer au centre de la pièce à jouer avec une reproduction d'un avion, s'amusant à tourner sur lui pour le faire voler.

Cette scène le fit sourire, depuis l'arrivée de Ludwig chez lui, le prussien était devenu gaga de son bruder passant le plus de temps possible avec lui, l'emmenant voir du pays. Leur boss lui fessait confiance et il pouvait donc s'occuper de lui et rien de tel que les sorties pour connaitre son pays. Voir se développer et grandir était des moments si plaisant à vivre. Secouant la tête, il finit par signaler sa présence.

-WEST !

Ludwig sursauta stoppant net le jeu auquel il jouait et s'approcha en courant de l'albinos. Se tenant face à l'autre nation se demandant ce qu'il y avait.

-Ja bruder ?

L'ainé s'accroupit un peu posant une main sur la tignasse blonde du plus jeune tout en souriant.  
-ore-sama a une surprisse pour toi et on y va de suite sans quoi nous serons en retard.

Il laissa volontairement la surprisse en suspens, impatient de voir la réaction de l'allemand, presque trente ans après sa création, voilà qu'il allait être la nation à l'origine d'une grande avancer en aérodynamique. L'évènement allait se passer près du lac de Constance, une fois sur les lieux l'albinos prit la main de l'allemand le gardent ainsi à ses côtés, la foule, c'était réuni pour l'occasion et il aurait été facile d'être séparer avec temps de personnes.

À cause de sa petite taille l'allemand ne voyant rien de plus que des jambes, problèmes qui sera vite réglé en sentent qu'il ne touchait plus terre, pour finir percher sur les épaules du Prussien qui l'avait soulevé se doutant de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tout en montant, il vit une machine ? Ou une espèce de gros ballon s'offrir à son regard. Un mastodonte de 128 mètres de longs, tout gris avec des cordages qui l'entourait pour lier le ballon aux deux nacelles qui se trouvait en dessous. Et des cordes partaient de, c'est dernier pour le retenir un peu au sol.

-How..., bruder qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-kessessesse, c'est une bonne question west.

Le petit se mit à rire, il venait de poser une colle à son frère soudain un homme s'approcha de la machine, pour se tenir à côté attendent que le brouhaha cesse. Après quoi, il se présenta. Ferdinand Von Zeppelin un général allemand à la retraite, il expliqua son invention qu'il avait nommé LZ1 avant de monter à bord pour faire une démonstration. Le mastodonte décolla doucement montent à la vertical pour atteindre les quatre cent mètres d'altitude, avant de voler au-dessus du lac parcourant ainsi pas moins de six kilomètres en un temps records de dix-huit minutes.

Une fois sa démonstration faite, il regagna le sol sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Allemagne n'avait pas raté une seule seconde de l'élément pointant le dirigeable du doigt. Aux yeux de tous, il n'était qu'un petit garçon venu voir l'exploit de la patrie. Si seulement il savait que ce jour-là leur pays avait été présent et fier d'eux. Allemagne jura à son frère qu'il ferait en sort que le zeppelin ne soit pas la seule chose qui émergera de lui et c'est avec son éternel sourire et regard bienveillant que l'albinos acquit à son frère. À cela, il se rappela les paroles de Guillaume 1er, il avait raison se petit était prometteur. L'histoire d'une grande nation était en marche et nul ne pouvait savoir où cela allait aboutir.


End file.
